


Future Goals

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Goal Setting, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Parent Teacher Interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logan has to talk to Roman "Princey" Prince's parents about their son's academic future based on a goal setting worksheet.





	Future Goals

“Good evening Mr and Mrs Prince, thank you for making time for this parent/teacher interview.”

“Oh, the pleasure is all ours Mr Logan, how is our dear little Roman doing this year?”

“Ah… well in terms of grades your son is averaging a B minus grade in all subjects with the exception of drama where he is a solid B plus.”

“That’s good -isn’t it?”

“Yes… but I believe Roman’s grade could be a lot higher if he applied himself more seriously in his studies. He is a bright boy but I feel he doesn’t exert much effort into his schoolwork. He does his homework – but I think just the bare minimum to keep himself from falling behind. He obviously studies to pass examinations and does research to pass assignments, but again I believe he glosses over the parts that are time consuming or difficult to understand.”

“Other teachers in the past have said that they have found it difficult to keep Roman on task – like stopping him from talking in class all the time – if it’s something that doesn’t interest him, to be honest we did hire a tutor for him for science and math last year because by the end of the year his grades had slipped into the low C’s.”

“Hmm yes that is what concerns me -again he is a bright student but that only gets you so far without putting in the hard work into his subjects as the school year goes on and the content becomes more involved, he may find that there are fundamentals that he glossed over at the start of the year that are necessary for deeper understanding of the more in-depth content that is covered later on – this is especially true for subjects like mathematics.”

Roman’s parents frowned they loved their boy but knew his teacher was right, sometimes their son could be downright lazy.

“Mr and Mrs Prince, I am going to be honest with you, normally a student with Roman’s grades I wouldn’t even request a parent/teacher interview – the grades themselves are nothing to be alarmed about, however I specifically asked you here tonight because last week in class I asked the students to fill out a basic goal setting worksheet. This is what Roman handed in.”

Name: Princey :)

My Future Goals.

Short Term Goals.

Academic:  Lead Role in School Play.

Career: CEO of Crofters Jam.

Social Family: 1000 plus followers on Instagram.

Other: I think I want to try dying my hair purple.

Medium Term Goals.

Academic:  Prom King.

Career: President of USA and/or Queen of London.

Social Family: Have a Vegas wedding.

Other: Own a mansion inside a cave hidden behind a waterfall in the side of a mountain.

 

Long Term Goals.

Academic:  Voted Most Popular in School Yearbook.  

Career: World Domination.

Social Family: Divorce my first husband, take all his money and remarry a hot ski instructor.

Other: Get a tattoo -when they figure out how to do them without needles – I mean ouch! :(

Roman’s father groaned and his mother bit her lower lip nervously.

“Roman was the only one in the class to take the exercise as some sort of joke. All the other students did their best to fill out the forms seriously. Most had short term career goals as get a part time job or for other goals get my driver’s license. Medium to long term goals focused on getting into University or collage. After that many had a specific career path in mind or even had listed home ownership in the future. Have you discussed at all with your son what his plans for the future might be?” asked Mr Logan.

Mr Prince shook his head, while his wife said hesitantly, “I-I think he wants to do acting but um … I don’t know how he plans on getting a job like that.”

“Hmm, yes I have noticed his enthusiasm for drama and I will admit he does have some talent for it but acting a very demanding and competitive career choice – unlike what is shown in the movies, the chances of one walking in getting a leading role immediately are very low and the chances of someone being “discovered” and given a successful role are close to zero. Roman is going to face a harsh reality if he expects everything will just magically fall into place for him after he finishes school, especially if he doesn’t start putting in some real hard work and effort now.”

“What can we do?”

“I’ll brainstorm a few ideas for you, Mr and Mrs Prince, can I have your email address? However, I think that the fact that you as Roman’s parents haven’t been dismissive of my concerns for Roman is probably the best thing I could have asked for. Many parents in this situation can’t bear any criticism of their darling children until it is too late in their schooling to do anything to fix their patterns of behaviour. For now – take this Goal Setting sheet home and discuss it with Roman, try and see if he can provide any serious answers to the direction he wants to take and we can help him identify the steps he needs to take to get there. I honestly think out of all of the answers written on here – if he really does want to pursue acting – then “get the lead role in the school play” might be something he can work towards.”


End file.
